Bella's Sweet Tooth
by Ladyleo145
Summary: What happens when bella get hyper? It's valentines and it looks like the Cullens are going to find out. Bella with Edward...at least at first.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Happy Valentine Day Bella!" Everyone yelled handing me boxes of chocolate. "Thanks guys, but your are should post to give them to each other." I said laughing as they all shook their head. "Well dear, we would but-"Esme started to say.

"But not only can't we eat, du, but you're the one who introduced it to us." Emmett finished for her. "Now come on squirt." He said pulling me into the living room causing me to drop all the chocolates.

"Emmett!" I whined as I suddenly found myself on the couch surrounded by everyone. "I-" I started but was interrupted by Alice who suddenly set a bowl of chocolates on my lap as she and Jasper claimed the seats to my left and Edward on my right. "So what movie do you want to see love?" Edward said pulling closer to him, to the point I was resting against him with my head on his chest.

"Oh, um, Pride and Prejudice." I said and not even a second later the opening credits was coming on. "Thanks Alice," I said laughing as I started eating the chocolates, one after another.

"Oh Jasper I love this part!" I whispered grapping his arm. Hearing his chuckle I pouted knowing I'm about to me annoyed at him. "I'm serious!" I said before he could comment. "Of course you are Bells, that what you said the last four times since the movie started." He whispered back trying to keep his laughter under control. "Oh whatever!" I said leaning away from him as I hear a booming laugher coming from Emmett as I eat some more chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

_About half way through the second movie and with most of the chocolate gone_

3PPOV

Half way into the movie 'Saw 3' Bella start Edward's arm which moved from the back of the couch to her shoulder move lower, to her waist pulling her closer to him. Uncomfortable Bella tries to pulls away from him and closer to Jasper, but because of his arm around her unable to move "Jasper!" Bella whispered grabbing onto his arm. "Switch places with me." She asked pleadingly.

"What scared?" Jasper joked confused

"Of course not! But-" Bella said casing a quick look back toward Edward who finally let go of her, and then back toward Jasper as she whispered a quite "please?" Frowning Jasper starts to question her but gets interrupted by Alice shushing them and ordering him to switch places.

"Oh my god Tinker Bell!" Bella squeaked happily. "Jasper you married Tinker Bell?" she asked now holding his arms with both of hers as she balanced her chocolates on her lap. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted. "And what happened to peter pan?" she continued all in one breath. Impressed, amused and confused Jasper sends Bella a small amount of 'mishift' as he sends her an evil smile "Let's just say, I took care of him." He said.

"Jasper! You can't hurt Peter Pan. You a good guy you no Capture Huck! He's always send away. You can't say bye bye again. Please no!" Bella yelled standing up as she started to cry. "Please!" she whimpered quietly.

"Bella I was joking," Jasper said hugging her gently against his chest. "The truth was Peter gave his approval. When he saw how happy Tinker Bell was he let me take her with me away from neverland." He explained. "Really?" Bella asked pulling away from him.

Nodding Jasper suddenly felt himself begin held in a tight hug by Bella as she squealed happily. Before she quickly pulled away franticly looking around the floor. "Dear what's wrong?" Esme asked worried and confused by her daughter's behavior. "My chocolate!" Bella cried.

"Bella it's here!" Emmett said holding out the hand that held her chocolates in them. Watching her eyes grow big everyone watched as she jumped him, kissing him all over the face as he held her up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bella said in between kisses.

Pausing Bella suddenly pulls back confused at the shock feeling she felt between them. Smirking evilly she turned Emmett's face straight toward him. "Yea thanks Emmett." She said an octave lower then her usual tone as she kissed him square on the lips.

"BELLA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"BELLA!" Edward roared pulling Bella out of Emmett's arms, glaring at them both. "What the hell Edward." Bella said glaring right back at him. "What the hell! That what I should be saying your fucking kissing my brother!" Edward yelled glaring down at her.

"Yeah and? I was just thanking him for saving my chocolate? It not a big deal." Bella questions confused as she continues to glare up at Edward. "Not a big deal! OF COURSE IT'S A BIG FUCKING DEAL! What the fuck is wrong with you today? First your avoiding me then acting like a child and then this! Are you fucking crazy!" Edward yells trying to calm his self.

"Yes I'm fucking crazy and you know what fuck you Edward its over. We're tired of your fucking starker ass crap. We never knew what she ever seen in you but it's over now. So don't ever come to are window, don't call us and don't bother us when where here YOU CREEPY ASS VIRGIN STAKER!" Bella yelled shocking the hell out of everyone.

"Now since I'm no longer with Edward and I have no plans of leaving the family why don't we get together Emmett?" Bella said walking over toward Emmett who was frozen like everyone else. "Hmm Carlisle I think I broke you son…." Bella started to say before looking over her shoulder to Edward. "Sons" She corrected.

"WHAT! Tinker Bell can you fix him." Bella said running toward Alice "Please fix him Tinker Bell! Tinker Bell? Oh No!" Bella said pointing toward Emmett before realizing Alice was 'broken' too. "Jasper!" Bella yelled crying in to his chest as she hugged him. "Please jasper, make them work again. I promise i'll be a good girl and do what he says but plwase fix Tinker Bell and Pretty Boy Em." Bella cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Snapping out of shock Jasper hugs the frighten girl he considers a sister. "Darling don't worry-" Jasper started to say until he felt an unusual amount of hate, anger and rage. Acting quickly Jasper pulled Bella into his arms and had his back turned to the approaching danger. "You Bitch!" Bella heard roar followed by a loud bang sounding throughout the house. Incitingly Bella closed her eyes and covered her ears fearing the worst.

BPOV

Slowly, once the everything was quite again Bella slowly opened her eyes to find she self in Jasper's arms. "Jasper? What wrong?" She asked though it was muffed by his shirt since she found herself tucked away in his chest. Not bothering to look at her, Bella felt his hands loosen around her in order for her to take in the scene.

And boy did she ever. In front of her or correctly jasper she saw Emmett holding an angry looking Edward you was glaring murderously at her as he struggled to get toward her. _"What have you two done?"_ Bella asked inside her head to the two other that reside there.

"_Nothing babe._" A slightly deeper, rougher voice answered.

"_Yea we no do anything."_ A younger higher voice commented.

"_Yeah whatever just show me everything." _Bella said as she heard Jasper calling her name. "Yea?" she answered before pausing "Jasper what's going on?"

JPOV

"Yea? Jasper what's going on?" Bella asked as a wave of confusion washed over her. "And why is Edward trying to attack me?" She questioned. Looking down at her, I struggle to find some kind of explanation to her behavior today. Because first she's her normal calm self, then playful feelings and innocents are coming from her and finally anger, annoyance, amusement and love is coming from her.

Mmm I wonder why that love is not pointed at Edward but at Emmett. And since when has she been annoyed and scare of Edward. Though feeling that playfulness and innocents pointed at Alice was amusing. I wonder what's going on, if I didn't know any better I would say she was three different people.

"What the hell! Fuck! Why the hell, urg! Enough!" Bella yelled as her eyes began to ficker back and forth.

BPOV

"And why is Edward trying to attack me?" I questioned as suddenly my head was filled with images of everything that been happening. "What the hell!" I though as I watch Edward try to touch Isabella. I mean really she's just a child how sick could you get, oh wait he doesn't know that yet.

"Fuck!" Talk about a giveaway, see I knew if Isabella ever saw Alice she would think she's Tinker Bell, god I was dump thinking I could hid it from her forever. And as I continued to watch Marie kiss Emmett I couldn't help saying "Why the hell-,"

"_Because he saved my chocolate."_ Marie's voice rang out. "_Plus the duds cute."_ She so happily informed me."_you think so to huh?"_

"Urg! Enough!" I screamed as the images finished playing in front of my eyes. "Edward what the hell do you think you were doing?" I yelled annoyed that he would even thing of acting like this. "You know what the girls were right I'm down with you. It's over." I said glaring at him as I moved farther away from Jasper's body.

"_See I told you it would never work"_

"Shut up Marie!" I yelled annoyed. "Your not helping anything your just at fought too." I said closing my eyes.

"What! What the hell did I do?" Marie yelled both inside my head and using my mouth though her voice was a lot lower then mine.

"You and Isabella was against it from the beginning did you think with us begin with each other for so long I wouldn't know you -"

"_didn't kiss Emmett on propose, because I had feelings for him." _ I thankfully finished it in my head.

"_Bells your crazy! Girl it's true I don't like him but we love you more." _Marie explained

"_Yea we love you much more." _Isabella added, causing Bella to smile.

"Fine but that doesn't excuse you for kissing Emmett, you have to stop that." Bella ordered

"Why it's not so bad when I kissed the others." Marie confessed.

"What." Bella glared "Who?"

"Mike, Angela, Paul, Seth, Jasper-"

"Jasper!" Bella said looking at Jasper "Why?" She nearly growled.

"He helped keep Mike away from me." Marie explained

"Okay enough I don't want to hear anymore."

"Bells everyone is staring." Isabella whispered causing Bella to look around to find everyone staring at her (Really them).


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, I've got some explaining to do huh?" Bella asked more then said with a sign. "I'll say darling. Not only were you talking to yourself, your tone and way of speech continued to change to." Jasper kindly informed me.

"And who's Marie? Why the hell would you tell someone our secret?" Edward demanded.

"Oh shut the fuck up pussy." Marie said before Bella could stop her.

"No Bells. Edward's right, why would you tell someone when you promised you wouldn't?" Emmett questioned. "Emmett I, there's no way to keep it from them. I'm sorry, but Isabella and Marie know everything I know." She said pausing after as though struggling with the words.

"Because there me." She whispered knowing everyone could hear her. "I have a spit-personality, two in fact and that's who you've been dealing with tonight. I'm really sorry, usually they never come out around you…or so it thought," Bella said of handily. "But never this obviously."

"Bella since when?" Carlisle asked not bothering to finish the question; everyone knew what he was asking. Since when have they been with Bella and was their leaving the cause of it or not. "They've been with me since a week before I moved here. Don't worry you didn't cause this. However they've been more active since I was bit by James. That's when they started to surface and take control temporally." Bella explained.

"Now to meet them, Marie," Bella said closing her eyes. "Is the same age as me but-"

"I'm so much better and tighter in every way." Marie said cutting Bella off. Walking over to Emmett, Marie announced she's the one who kissed him. "But don't worry; Bells cute ass enjoyed it just as much as I did." Marie purred as she informed him before kissing him again.

However unlike the last time she jerked away from him, face bright red and angry. "Marie! Stop doing that!" Bella yelled. "Why? Oh sorry B, you wanted to be the to kiss him huh?" Marie questioned causing Bella to get redder. "Urg! Enough Isabella come say hi." Bella said sitting down at Emmett's feet in front of the couch.

"Emet?" Bella or Isabella said as she looked up at him. Once she saw him looking back at her she held out both her hand to him. "Pick me up?" she asked in a soft child like voice as her eyes drooped betraying her sleepiness. Smiling Emmett nodded and quickly had her in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. "Isabella is only six Edward." Bella's voice rang out thought she made no move to life her head. "Touch her again and I'll rip your dick off UNDERSTAND." She said making it clear that although she was human she'll find away to cash in that threat if need to.

Everyone was shocked that Bella was able to produce such hate and vengeance that it was clearly heard in her speech. "Damn B, didn't know you had it in you." Marie said for all of them, since it was obvious everyone was thinking the same thing. "Marie who do you think you are? Your me what you could do I've already done." Bella countered.

"And nobody touches you or Isabella." Bella finished inside her head and out loud letting everyone hears the power in it. "Now since that's (almost) everything is out in the open. Will you all up and leave again, make me go home and never see you again or let me beat the guys in video games and keep me apart of the family even though I'm not with Edward?" She asked calmly as she lifted her head and started down at everyone [Emmett's pretty tall].

Realizing everyone was in shock Bella laid her head back down on Emmett's shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of him holding her in his arms, of being close to him with his scent surrounding her. She signed softly in content before realizing her body was betraying her by shivering lightly.

Lifting her head Bella unwillingly faced everyone in the room again before focusing on Esme. "Esme I'm cold." She felt herself whine as she realized Isabella took control of her mouth this time. Which reminded her.

"_Isabella? Why didn't you protect us?"_ Bella questioned inside her head (so the Cullen's wouldn't know) confused by the protective's girl absence. "_I promised_," the young girl whispered softly. _"To make them work again I promised I wouldn't hurt him."_ Isabella confected scare Bella would be mad. "_Sweetie I'm not mad at you. I was just confused._" Bella said softly and calmly.

But betraying her, Bella face was blank as she just stood or rather faced them in Emmett's arms. Her silence and blank face told everyone she was mad and since the Cullen found out about her spit-personalities they assumed it was something one of the girls said. And since Jasper could feel emotions he knew her anger was at them. "Sweetie I'm not mad at you. I was just confused." Bella said softly and calmly not realizing she said it out loud. Though she looked or rather glared at them murderously.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emmett, can you put me down?" Bella asked as she fixed her glare on Edward. As Emmett did as he was told Bella slowly walked toward Edward. _"B watch it."_ Marie warned as Bella growled "You Basted!" before closing her eyes tightly. "Bells?" Rose said worried about her.

"You crazy fucking bitch, you know what I'm glad you ended it. Because there's no way I'll stay with a crazy bitch like you." Edward yelled laughing. However he was quickly silenced by Carlisle sending him flying thought the wall. "Edward you are no longer my son, how dare you treat her like that. And Bella as long as you are alive you are my daughter. Our daughter." Carlisle corrected seeing Esme glare. "And if you can't accept that Edward you can leave!" Rose added shocking everyone. [Although she likes Bella now, she was no longer with Emmett when they came back].

"So it's decided we can continue to came here, right?" Bella said pausing a moment to watch everyone nod. "Then come on guys let's go." Bella said grabbing Emmett's hand. "Come on guys move your ass." She said before Esme chastised her for cussing. Pausing Bella turned to Esme. "But I didn't do nothing." Isabella voice whined out looking slightly taken back.

"Oh sorry dear, I ment Bella." Esme said quickly.

"Mom you really think I would cuss?" Bella asked slyly only to have Carlisle point out she already did several time, which in turned earned a glare his way. "Okay but that wasn't me that was Marie."

"_Hey! Some love B!" _Marie suddenly yelled inside Bella's head, causing her to wink in pain. "Damnit Marie not so loud!" Bella yelled back just as loud causing everyone to wink in pain this time. "BELLA!" Esme yelled. "Marie started it, yelling in my head." Bella huffed angrily before trying to pull Emmett to the game room. Or really trying until Emmett allowed himself to be pulled into the room followed by everyone who's playing and Carlisle and Esme who's not.

"So what do you want to lose at first?" Bella asked playfully as she sat down on the floor. "yeah right bells but if you want to lose at halo 3, a war game I could arrange that." Jasper countered as everyone minus Esme and Carlisle picked up a controller. "Halo 3 starts in three seconds." Alice said cutting on the tv.

Thirty minutes later it was obvious who won. With the most kills and not a single death the winner was Bella. "How…what…when? Bella what the hell was that?" Emmett said while Jasper kept mumbling "It's not possible. It's not possible for me to lose a war game. To a human not less." As he looked shell shocked and to say everyone was shocked was an understatement, though no one missed Carlisle, Esme and Bella laughing like crazy.

"Guys," Bella said between laughs. "What do you think the three of us do when were alone?" Bella commented. "We take turns fighting the computer." Bella explained when they looked confused.

"Bella dear," Carlisle called out suddenly. Smirking Bella began radiating mishit "yes doctor d?" She answered though all the while she smirk widening. "Well if you don't mine, I could work with you to help you with your other personalities." Carlisle said concern about her now full blown smirk. "Sure. If you play us in a game of Mario Speed Racing. That is if you don't mind?" Bella asked kindly. Though her eyes promised nothing if he didn't play and win.

"Of course dear, who am I playing?" Carlisle asked amused by his daughter's behavior. "Me." Isabella's childlike voice called out happily. "Have you played before?" she asked and watched as he shook his head no. So Isabella explained the game and rules and the game was off.


	7. Chapter 7

When the game was over it was safe to say Isabella went overboard. She not only beat him in every race but used everything she got to attack him. "Sweetheart that was-" Esme started unable to find the right words to finish. "Overboard, overkill?" Alice pitched in.

Standing up Isabella glared at them with tears in her eyes. "That's our answer." She said/yelled with anger in her eyes. "We no leave Bella and no doctor daddy can make us!" She straight up yelled then as she let the controller drop from her hands. "What right do you have? We protect Bella…I protect her. What right do you have to make us leave!" she yelled as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Isabella." Emmett tried.

"NO! We let you try, we let you in but you leave not we. Now we stay. We protect B!" Isabella demand crying openly now as she suddenly found herself in Carlisle's arms. "Let me go! We no leave, not ever." B loves us and we love B!" Isabella screamed struggling with all her might to get away. "Let me go!" she cried though unable to move an inch in Carlisle's arms.

"Isabella dear, I'm so sorry," Carlisle whispered when he finally felt her stop struggling and instead choose to cry. "I am so sorry my dear." He said tighten his arms just slightly as not to hurt her anymore. "I just wanted to get to know you and Marie like I have Bella." He said keeping his voice soft and smoothing.

"We no leave." Isabella sobbed brokenly breaking every heart in the room. "I know baby, I don't want you to go either." Carlisle explained. "We protect B." She said or tried to say though her sobs and his chest that she was currently facing. "And I love you even more for that." Carlisle said rearranging her in his arms, so that her head was against his chest and her legs around his waist.

"Now dear please stop crying." He begged hating himself for causing Isabella to cry. Though for the longest time she didn't nor did she answer and finally after ten minutes she lifted her head with a sign as she wiped her face of tears.

"Sorry Doctor D." Bella voice rang out as she faced them. "Me and Marie had to explain some things to her." She stated as her eyes began to droop. "What things dear?" Carlisle asked cautiously. Looking down at his worried expression Bella hugged him with all her strength. "Carlisle you idiot." Bella said shocking everyone.

"Isabella thought that you being a doctor, wanted to cure me of my personalite disorder. And she didn't believe you when you said you didn't so I explained to her that not only would I not allow it. But you can't fix what's not broken." She explained giving him a pointed look that said "You try and were gone."

"So don't worry about asking questions. Though be cautious of Marie, she might play you." Bella warned. Though throughout her speech everyone noticed her stealing glances at Emmett. "Oh for crying out loud!" Marie huffed annoyed by Bella's actions.

"Emmett can you hold me instead." She said holding out her hands. "No affect Carlisle but Em my mate." Marie said not bothering to look back at him. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh come on!" Marie said annoyed. "I knew Bella didn't know but not you too, god people keep up." She said rubbing her head. "Sweetie calm down. They need you to explain baby. Will you?" Esme said with a knowing look.

"Okay. Hmm." Marie though a moment "Well you ever wonder why whenever B and Fuckward argued Emmett would come over or how about when I kissed him I felt a shock go though me, similar to the one you guys talk about when you find your mate. Or the fact that there's no way in hell Fuckward could have left B in the middle of the forest saying he didn't love me if he was our mate. Plus f.y.i I never really liked the guy though B never realized it, it was Emmett who caught her attention first though when she heard about him and Rose he didn't even become optional."

"When did you notice Mama C?" Marie asked curious.

"When Edward first brought you…guys?home. Then when I saw how broken up Emmett was about us leaving I knew. Though I knew he didn't realize it until the kiss too. Because all the while Isabella was crying dear," Esme said looking toward Emmet. "You looked ready to kill your father just to hold her." She said laughing.

"Sweet Mama C! Now Emmett are you going to hold me or not?" Marie asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Thought before she got an answer she was already in Emmett's arms. They were in the same position thought Emmett held her on her thighs since her legs couldn't fit around his waist.

"That's better." Marie said though her voice was blinding to Bella's. And when Bella surfaced [Took control] she looked around. First at Emmett's face right in front of her and then around the room stopping on Carlisle who was standing next to Esme. Sighing happily she once again rested her head on Emmett's shoulder falling fast asleep. Only mumbling once "Marie if you said anything embarrassing I'm gonna get you." Before her breath evened out.

[There speaking at a vampire speed so Bella doesn't' hear nothing while the talk.]"Hey mom why didn't you ever tell me?" Emmett asked curious. "Because silly that's something your meant to learn on your own. Though it was funny watching you express your love to her like a brother." Esme said giggling softly. "Did you know Jasper?" She asked.

"Yeah but like you said they didn't know so I never brought it up. Though I suspect Edward knew too. Because if you think about the situation with James, it was irrational of him to insisted me and Alice to go with Bella when being with Emmett who have made it harder for James to get to Bella or even her getting away. Since all attention would be on them three.

"And though I don't think he knew they were mates I'm so he knew they had feeling for each other. " Jasper explained. "Em take her to her room." Rose ordered. "She's cold." She added

"But-"

"The second to the last door on the second floor. Esme and I have been working on the room for Bella." Rose explained. Shocked about Rose's kindness Emmett did as he was told and took Bella to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up the next morning (late afternoon maybe?) to find myself in a room I've never seen before. The walls were a cute dark purple, the floor was thankfully carpeted and in the same purple as the walls. The Queen size bed I'm laying in is three kinds of purple in a checker board design. But what caught all of my attention was the giant teddy bear that was leading against the wall in front of the bed. It was easily a third of my size and so…so PREFECT!

"EKKKKKK!" Me, Marie and Isabella screamed as we launched our self at the giant bear. "Oh my god! A giant teddy!" Isabella yelled as we hugged (or tried to) to bear. I swear it was just as wide as Emmett making it impossible to get our arms completely around it. Though we still tried anyways.

The bear was prefect, it had a purple bandana over its head thought it looked like there was holes made since its ears stock out. It was wearing a halter top dress that had no sleeves and the bottom end was made into shorts. The dress was also purple though slightly lighter color then the purple scarf and the bear itself was black with purple marking like strips on both its arms. "B this bear is amazing!" Marie said as we rapped our arms around its body this time.

"Let's show everyone downstairs." Isabella said.

"No need dear, we're already here." Rose said causing me to jump. "How long?" I asked hiding her face into the bear's chest. "We came running when we heard you three screaming. And might I add it was definitely amusing watching you all." Jasper said as Emmett walked up to her.

"You like it?" Emmett asked kneeling down next to me. Smiling goofy I nod my head like a crazy person. "Carlisle bought it for you." He whispered. So I turned toward Carlisle as me, Marie and Isabella said "Thank you Daddy I love it." At the same time causing everyone to look shocked expertly when birds suddenly came flying into the room and dancing around my head.

Signing I knew I had to tell them now. "Did Edward come back?" I asked knowing all the joy in my voice was gone when I said his name. "Nope. And everyone you need is here." Alice said as she watched the birds land on my shoulder and head, some even playing with my hair. Hmm I guess she doesn't know yet. Signing again I started to run my fingers thought my hair before remembering the birds were there.

"Okay since everyone is here I have something else to tell you." I said softly as I held out my head. Watching every one of the birds leave my shoulder and head moving onto my arm, I thought about how to tell them. Signing again I look toward them once more before saying sorry. "There's no easy way to tell you so I'll show you." I whispered as I looked toward the bear briefly before closing my eyes all together.

Taking a deep breath I spread out and straighten my palm before slowly opening my eyes once again. "Sorry," I said calmly never taking my eyes off the bear. "Move!" I said in a monotone way that often reminded me of a dead man (no pun intended.) I watch as a shiver moved thought the giant bear before it stood up. "Say hi." I ordered and much to my pleasure it turned toward the Cullen's and waved its bear hand at them.

And as if in responds to that wave the Cullen's suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. "Bella, you're a witch?" Carlisle asked, shock and curiosity lashing it. Turning my head toward them I gently shook my head. "No, I'm cursed." I stated sadly. "Witches need spells, rituals, potions or have it be their power in order to do this. And even then it takes truly powerful witches to even try doing this.

"Taking control of a bear simply by will and giving life to a lifeless object. It's because I'm curse that I could do all this (and more) by simply wishing it." I said already knowing what comes next. "Before you guys ask questions let me tell you my story, my real story this time." I said as I made the teddy bear walk back over and sit next to me against the wall.

"My father Charlie really is human but my mother is a witch. She left Charlie when I was six taking me with her. She did this not just because she hated Forks but also because I came into my powers at six and Charlie didn't know she was a witch. At the age of sixteen my mom had finished teaching me how to control my powers. Well the powers she knew about, you see while she was teaching me I noticed that I didn't need incantations or anything really to use my powers unlike her. And so I usually pretend to and kept that knowledge a secret.

"Right before I moved here thought she found out about them and confessed to her leaving her previous boyfriend for Charlie. Her boyfriend was a shaman and as revenge he placed a curse on me aka the first child. The curse gave me a power discarded by all witches and the fate of living forever. The power that was given to me was "blood wish" which simply means if I cut myself I can make any wish, well almost any wish. So far I wished for the ability to transform any part of my body, the power to feel no pain, heal quickly, move things with my mind and a shield." I said counting on my fingers everything I wished for so far. "Now any questions?"


End file.
